Une seule nuit, rien d'autre
by milisa1
Summary: Pendant les fameux 3 ans... Voici la façon dont aurait pu se dérouler la première nuit entre le Prince des guerriers de l'Espace et la scientifique... C'est une première pour moi, alors j'attends vos conseils pour l'améliorer ... (La suite de "une seule nuit; rien d'autre..." postée sous le nom "Consumés par le désir" Classé M)


Une seule nuit, rien d'autre…

...

La nuit était superbe, pas un nuage dans le ciel.

La lune était éclatante, on pouvait discerner l'arc en ciel de couleur qu'elle dépêchait sur la terre.

Il était la, de dos, assit près de la piscine, lui le magnifique Prince des Saiyans, plongeait dans ses pensées, comme toujours. La lune reflétait dans ses cheveux ébène des fils d'argent, qui lui donnait encore plus de prestance.

Bulma était comme figée par le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle aurait passé des heures à le regarder sans bouger, sans respirer pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

Végéta fut soudain en alerte, elle était la. Il connaissait ce ki, non pas par la puissance qu'il dégageait mais par sa singularité, il aurait pu le reconnaitre entre mille. _Pourquoi ?_ Ca il ne le savait pas mais il n'aurait pas pu se tromper. Et cette odeur, son odeur, qui ne quittait plus ses narines depuis quelques temps, comme si elle voulait se mouvoir en lui, sous sa peau pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, femme ? » lui demanda-t-il

Bulma sourit. _Bien sur il sait que c'est moi, il le sait toujours. _Comme s'il était relié à elle par une espèce de fil invisible qui n'était propre qu'a elle et a elle seule.

Elle avança et vint s'assoir a coté de lui

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien » lui dit-elle

« Evidemment que je vais bien, je suis un Saiyan… »

« … oui je sais, le Prince des Saiyans, tu me le répète tout le temps »

« Si tu le sais pourquoi me pose tu cette question idiote alors ! » répondit-il plus durement

« C'était juste pour entamer la conversation, rien d'autre Végéta ! » soupira t-elle

« Maintenant que tu as ta réponse tu peux partir, femme ! »

« J'ai autre chose à te dire »

« Fais vite alors »

« Tu es obligé d'être aussi désagréable avec moi Végéta, je veux juste t'aider pour ton entrainement »

Il la regarda enfin en fronçant les sourcils de son regard dur

«J'attends! »

« Pfff, j'ai réparé tes robots et je t'en ai construit 2 nouveaux encore plus performant »

« C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais »

Bulma se leva. Elle sentait la colère monter.

« Un simple merci aurait suffit » dit-elle en commençant à repartir chez elle, « Maudit singe de l'espace, lui cria-t-elle, Comment ai-je pu ressentir de l'affection et de l'attirance pour toi ! » ajouta t elle plus bas pensant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas

Végéta se leva très vite et se posta devant elle, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la colla contre le mur.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu alors lâche moi »

« Répète-le »

« Ou alors quoi ? Tu vas me tuer, ça je ne le crois pas tu as trop besoin de moi ! »

« Je t'ai demandé de le répéter toute suite, femme ! »

Bulma le foudroya du regard mais Végéta ne s'en soucia pas

« J'ai dit maudit singe de l'espace »

Il resserra son étreinte sur le poignet de Bulma

« Ca je l'ai bien compris, c'est la suite que je veux que tu répète »

Les yeux de Bulma commencèrent à scintiller et son cœur de battre plus fort.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Végéta ? » murmura-elle en détournant le regard

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu as ajouté quelque chose après m'avoir insulté »

_C'est pas vrai, pensa t-elle, il l'a entendu_

« Si tu l'as entendu, pourquoi veux tu que je le répète ? »

« Parce que je veux l'entendre de ta bouche et à haute voix »

« Je … j'ai dit que …commença-t-elle en soutenant son regard noir et dur, j'éprouvais de l'affection et de l'attirance pour toi » lui dit-elle dans un murmure

_C'est bien ce qu'il avait entendu_, elle éprouvait de l'attirance pour lui, il y avait bien de l'électricité entre eux. Il n'avait pas rêvé alors, il avait bien ressenti quelque chose de nouveau, de différent entre eux. Cela ne venait pas seulement de lui alors. Ils se regardaient, aucun d'eux ne détournait le regard, leurs yeux scintillés, ils se jaugeaient.

_Ça suffit, pensa Végéta, il faut que cette frustration et ce désir cesse une bonne foi pour toute_

Il relâcha le bras de Bulma et la plaque contre son torse. Puis il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement, sans douceur, sans tendresse avec toute la rage qu'il y avait en lui.

Bulma était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas cela. Lui, le Prince des Saiyans si arrogant, si dur, si froid, si orgueilleux, était entrain de baisser sa garde, de se dévoiler. Il l'embrassait d'un baiser sauvage, plein de rage. Puis après quelque minute, il mit fin a ce baiser, puis la scruta du regard.

_Je l'ai embrassé et pourtant je ressens toujours cette frustration, ce désir en moi pensa-t-il. Il m'en faut plus pour évacuer tout ceci. _

Il l'interrogea du regard comme pour lui demander si elle aussi ressentait ça, si elle aussi voulait aller plus loin. Comme elle ne disait rien, il prit cela pour un oui, la prit dans ses bras et l'emporta vers sa chambre.

Il l'a déposa a terre et la regarda de nouveau

« Végéta … »

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche

« Chut, ne dis rien, pas un mot » lui répondit-il doucement

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa de nouveau.

_Mon dieu, est ce que je suis entrain de rêver, c'est vraiment moi qui suis entre les bras du Prince des Saiyans, se demanda Bulma_. Et comme pour en être sure, que ce n'était pas un rêve, elle posa la main sur son torse, près du cœur de Végéta. Elle pouvait sentir ses battements aussi rapides que les siens.

Oui Végéta était nerveux, et surpris de ce qui se passait.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour sentir leur texture sous sa main, puis de l'autre il commença a caressé le dos de Bulma. Il était impatient d'assouvir enfin ce désir. Il attrapa son haut et le lui enleva rapidement. Il la regarda.

_Mon dieu qu'elle était belle, _pensa-t-il avec pour seule lumière la lune qui filtrait derrière eux_._

Puis ses mains reprirent l'exploration de son corps, lui ôtèrent son pantalon. Elle se retrouva simplement vêtue de ses sous vêtements. Elle était la devant lui a demi vêtue, elle le regardait, n'osait pas lui parler de peur de mettre fin a cet interlude.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, leva une main tremblante voulant que lui aussi se retrouve à demi vêtu. Elle lui enleva son tee short puis en fit de même pour son pantalon. Ils se regardaient avec des regards gourmands brulants.

Végéta la prit dans ses bras la posa sur le lit, et se coucha sur elle. Ils se découvraient l'un l'autre se touchant se caressant. Pas besoin de mots, leur souffle entremêlé suffisait à exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment. Désir, passion, frustration, envie étaient les maitres mots de leur étreinte.

Bulma regardait Végéta, leurs yeux ne se quittaient jamais, comme si tout ce qu'ils pensaient se disait a travers leur regard.

Bulma le touchait comme pour s'imprégner de chaque parcelle de son corps afin qu'il reste gravait dans sa mémoire car elle le savait, le sentait, que cette nuit ne serait rien d'autre qu'une nuit de passion afin d'assouvir ce désir qui les rongeait.

Leur étreinte était sauvage presque brutale. Bulma savait que le lendemain elle serait marquée par ces ébats. Mais peu lui importait, elle souhaitait de tout cœur que Végéta laisserait sa marque sur elle comme un sceau.

Puis le moment de pur bonheur arriva après plusieurs heures d'étreinte passionnée. Bulma avait la tête qui tournait et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Végéta se crispa et se laissa doucement tomber sur Bulma. Ils étaient repus, a bout de souffle l'un et l'autre. Ça y est elle le savait. Végéta allait redevenir Végéta. L'homme dur et froid que tout le monde connaissait. La trêve était finie. Il se coucha à coté d'elle quelques minutes, pour la tenir encore un moment dans ses bras, sentir encore son odeur, s'en imprégner.

Puis il se leva, se rhabilla et se tourna enfin vers elle. Elle s'était enroulée dans le drap et était assise dans le lit comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

« Bulma écoute… »

C'était les premiers mots prononcés depuis plusieurs heures et c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, il devait être sacrément perturbé.

« Chut Végéta s'il te plait… je sais ce que tu vas me dire »

Il la regarda avec étonnement. _Comment peut-elle le savoir ?_

« Tu vas me dire que c'était un moment d'égarement, que cela ne veut pas dire que l'on est ensemble, et que les sentiments a mettre sur ce que l'on vient de faire étaient simplement désir et frustration, tu as eu un moment de faiblesse qui n'est pas digne de toi le Prince des Saiyens. »

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle résuma ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui dire. Il en fut stupéfait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle, je l'avais déjà compris au moment même ou tu m'as déposée dans ma chambre ce soir, mais j'avais moi aussi envie d'assouvir ce désir depuis quelque temps alors pas de soucis en ce qui me concerne »

« Bien. Alors si tout est clair sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit entre nous… »

« Oui tout est clair ne t'en fais pas, le coupa-t-elle, c'était un merveilleux moment de faiblesse réciproque »

Sur ces mots, il se retourna vers la fenêtre et s'envola en direction de la salle de gravité. Le désir était passé mais la frustration était toujours la, elle, mais sous une forme nouvelle. Il avait besoin de se défouler pour la chasser.

Bulma regardait la fenêtre ou Végéta était sorti. Il n'y avait que la lune qui filtrait et le vent qui s'engouffrait dans sa chambre.

Sa tête avait dit ce qu'il fallait pour que la douleur soit moins pénible mais son cœur lui ne parlait pas le même langage. Il ne lui disait que ce qu'elle savait déjà depuis leur premier baiser échangé. Elle l'aimait de tout son être, lui le Prince arrogant, fier, orgueilleux qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras pendant quelques heures. Elle savait que cette nuit avait tout changé pour elle, et qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle allait devoir faire comme si de rien n'était dorénavant, comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existée.

« Oui cette nuit a été merveilleuse Végéta, et mon cœur est a toi pour toujours… » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se reposa entre les draps ou un instant plus tôt elle était avec Végéta, pour sentir encore et encore son odeur. Elle pouvait enfin verser les larmes qu'elle retenait…


End file.
